Welcome Home
by xxxMedeaRosexxx
Summary: Takes place 5 years after the war. Its a very adaptable story so the past can easily be changed depending on what the reader thinks happened. Alek and Deryn's relationship starts again. Mature scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, I'm going to start writing again. The thing about this fanfic however, is that I intend to write it all out of my brain…and then draw it out into a comic/doujinshi…? I'm not sure if that's what its called but, I want it to be a manga kind of thing that you can read from right to left.

The issue with that is…I'm not really experienced in the whole drawing manga format thing. So I'm looking to find someone more experienced…or to somehow obtain photoshop to help with my drawing flaws. I'm not that bad an artist…but I'm not that good of one either.  
So without further delay, I present to you…Alek/Deryn awesomeness!

Welcome Home

_ Dirt and grime was spattered along her face as Deryn approached the barracks of the opposing soldiers, around her the battle raged on with dozens of bullets piercing the sky just above her, it would be dawn soon._

_She dived towards the empty German trench, shielding her face from the sharp shrapnel cascading off of the now bombed walker. She swore out loud as she felt a lancing pain shoot up her hand. One of the bullets had barley skidded past it, she grabbed at her now wounded hand and did her best to keep low and move forward ._

_There were shouts going on all around her, screams of pain and anguish over the lost comrades. But she couldn't stop and wonder at the dead, there was a mission she had to complete, and with it would come the end of the whole battle, and if possible the end of the whole barking war!_

_She examined her surroundings, trying to find anything that would momentarily stop the bleeding, she spotted a fallen German solider still clutching his pistol, she approached the man and quickly rifled through his military issued jacket. She felt a warm liquid run down her fingers, from the small hole she had accidentally prodded with her fingers.  
_  
Shot right through the heart,at least it was quick_, she thought._

_She was able to acquire a small bottle of brandy and several bullets for the still useful pistol. She quickly loaded the foreign gun, and deftly tore a strip of the man's shirt._

_Bracing her self she positioned the bottle of brandy just above her wounded hand.  
_  
This one's going sting, _and before another bullet could fly past her head she poured the whole contents over her wounded hand._

_She bit down on her tongue in order to prevent the small scream from escaping her mouth. Slowly she felt the disinfectant sear through her blood, slowly she allowed her eyes to shut._

"Oi, Wakey -Wakey , Officer Sharp!"

Deryn felt her eyes open again, looking up she could see the shadow of a man standing over her, just barley blocking out the sun. Her eyes widened slowly as she beheld his figure, it may be just the trick of the light, but she could swear it was him…

"We'll be arriving soon, and you can't lie here all day roasting in the sun."

Deryn sighed, so it was a trick after all that couldn't be _his_ voice.

"Well done Mr. Newkirk, you have successfully achieved your mission in annoying me once again. Can't the officers let me have my peace for just a few minutes? The war is over after all." Deryn muttered under her breath. Still the duties of a solider were not to be ignored; she raised herself up, and quickly straightened out her somewhat cramped legs.

"We're still on this ship Officer Sharp, and orders are orders. Believe me I don't like it anymore then you do." He chuckled a little and then stopped to straighten out his already arrow like tie, an annoying habit he had become accustomed to ever since he was promoted to officer.

Deryn looked down at her own garb, she was wearing her formal officer attire, it had become slightly wrinkled after lying on it for a few minutes on top of the dorsal. She quickly dusted her shoulders and straightened herself out as well, no point in showing up all these years later looking like a poor bum-rag.

"Just think Officer Sharp…after all this time, we're finally going home."

Newkirk seemed to stand up just a tad taller as he let these words slip past his lips. His eyes were closed, and his blond newly trimmed hair wiped around his face, unable to conceal the serene smile now plastered along his face.

For Deryn, going home wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. For starters she would have to either head back to Scotland and hide out in her mothers house, forced to wear corsets(despite it being almost out of fashion, which is something Deryn practically jumped for joy over) , or to somehow become absorbed in military matters as much as possible until they called for her return.

Either way, she wouldn't be able to return to the air for a while, which quite frankly brought about a sort of depressing gloom in Deryn Sharp's thoughts. And from those thoughts came her nightmares.

At first they started off small enough, trivial occurrences during her masculine escapades as a solider. If these dreams had been just figments of Deryn's gloom ridden mind, she would have ignored them. However the fact remained that they were real, and because of that everything she saw in them seemed much more disturbing and darker.

She suspected something like this would affect her mentally, and through her years as posing as a boy, she has found that most men deal with it either through smoking, drinking, or bedding as many women as possible.

She could not smoke, for obvious fire related reasons. She could not drink, for fear of the unwanted hangovers and the possibility of liver poison. As for bedding women…well she just wasn't interested.

So Deryn's only outlet has been consuming small amounts of alcohol, drawing, and in a sense "getting high" off of flying. These small distractions helped with the year's worth of accumulated mental stress, but it did not entirely eliminate it.

However there had been a time when her mental state wasn't so warped and disturbed, way back when _he_ was still on bored.

"All right you sods! All hands on deck, we are approaching London, so prepare to disembark!"

The boffins cries echoed along the ships spine, Deryn knelt quickly and picked up her already packed rucksack, five years worth of memories stored in a green bag that looked like a rotted potato.

"We better get down there, or else the middies might scramble all over the place and cause an even bigger mess. " And with that said, Newkirk picked up his own packed rucksack and took a few steps before turning back to Deryn.

"Aren't you coming Officer Sharp?" Newkirk raised an eyebrow, awaiting her response.

Deryn sighed, _no point in stalling no_.

"Might as well, since someone has to make sure you don't try and trick the middies again into thinking we've landed in Africa."

"Well you have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"That it was Officer Newkirk, that it was."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, obviously some devotion is being put into this story, although I prefer to get to the meat of the matter rather quickly. I don't think I should in this story; otherwise it won't make sense to you readers.

So bear with me for a bit, once we get through the exposition we can dive deeper into the drama…and if possible the more sexual stuff. I'm not obsessed with it or anything, but I feel like no one wants to write about two inexperienced teenagers doing the nasty and making it sound real.  
And because they were born before video porn or the internet was invented, I doubt they'd be that dramatic or awesome at it.

So, I'm hoping through advancing their age the whole sexual crap that comes out of it will be worth reading. So yeah…that's why their older. There is no History lesson behind it; I just wanted their sex to be better. So once again, without anymore inappropriate delay, here you go.

Chapter 2

_ Aero planes flew above Alek, as he ran through blood stained sands, Alek could feel his muscles tense at the sight of approaching walkers. He raised his newly acquired British rifle and shot at the closets Walker's viewports, now almost entirely covered to prevent anymore bullets from entering._

Despite the danger Alek was putting himself through; he couldn't let the British fight alone in this battle, he had to do something. He ducked down behind a protruding boulder, waiting for the Walker to get close enough to him. From a distance he could hear the Leviathan's men and animals attack the Germans and their machines, at this angle it was hard to tell who was winning.

He quickly pushed his copper hair away from his eyes; and readjusted his rifle above his shoulder, he then dug around in his jacket. His grabbed something small and round, he pulled it out in order to bring light to the still inactive grenade he had salvaged from one of an already dead German, it was powerful enough to roast ten Darwenist's, so it was certainly powerful enough to take down a Walker. In his mind he did his best to come up with a plan to remove that Walker from his way.

No matter what he had to get through this, he had to get to the barracks.

He fired his rifle at the Walker's legs, causing its gun turrets to aim just in front of it. The perfect angle for his little bomb to go through. He pulled the pin out with his teeth and pulled his arm back as far as it would go.

This has to be perfect_._  
_  
With that desperate thought he flung his arm forward, and with all the force of fate itself the grenade slipped passed the thin viewports and into the cabin.  
Before the men could even pick it up or retaliate, Alek could feel the bomb explode as he dived to the floor, avoiding the flying shrapnel, along with that explosion came a huge teeth shattering boom echoing through the entire battle field. For a moment Alek was too dazed to move, his hands felt numb and his brain felt muddled. But nonetheless he had a mission to complete._

He didn't even allow his vision to clear up as he stood on shaky legs and once again started on his mad pursuit.

Bruno shortly knocked on the Emperor's terrace door, trying his best to make himself look presentable for what he was about to tell his Majesty.

"Enter." The emperor replied, all the while staying completely still, as he watched the clouds pass by above his third floor balcony. Without needing to turn, Emperor Aleksander already knew it was his ever faithful butler Bruno.

"What is it Bruno?" Alek asked not unkindly, but still turned away from him.

"Your majesty, as you requested, I have found that the Leviathan is set to port this afternoon at three o' clock."

It was difficult for Bruno to tell what the Emperors thoughts were as he remained perfectly still, his maroon robe though loosely bound, whipped around his calves and torso. After serving the Emperor for all these years Bruno was use to the Emperors casual state and pondering thoughts. Aleksander Ferdinand had made it very clear that in the privacy of his own home, he was free to at least dress and walk they way he pleased. Even if it meant only wearing a silk robe of expensive maroon and a slack trouser without even any boots to accompany it.

However it was not the Emperors openness that worried Bruno, it was the fact that they were currently stationed in London and the Emperor could catch a dreadful cold if he kept his chest exposed like that. Bruno didn't have to look the Emperor in the front to know that's how he appeared, it was after all the Emperors preferred casual state when not engaged in politics.

Suddenly Bruno's thoughts were interrupted with the Emperors voice;

"Bruno, prepare the car. I fancy a ride through the streets."

Bruno hesitated, he didn't want to displease the Emperor, Aleksander was a kind man, but he had other duties to fulfill.

"But Sir, what of the meeting?" Bruno asked.

"You worry too much Bruno, I'll be back in time for that. And if anything I will personally apologize to the Prime Minister for my lateness."

Bruno swallowed, the Emperor was never really one to allow a little thing like pleasantries stand in his way.

"Very well Sir, it will be ready shortly."

Before Bruno could bow and leave, the Emperor turned toward him, his hair flying about his face.

To Bruno the Emperor seemed older, no longer uncertain or immature. He had even took the liberty of growing a small mustache an short trimmed goatee, in order to appear older in front of the other politicians. However his emerald eyes were as lively as ever, and his hair had grown in increased length, despite Bruno's attempts to convince the Emperor to trim it.

"Thank you, Bruno." That is when Aleksander smiled with kind eyes towards Bruno. Despite the butlers fifty years of serving the Hapsburgs, Emperor Alexander Ferdinand was by far the kindest of them all.

With all the respect he could muster, he inclined his head to his Majesty and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Your welcome, your Majesty."

Before Bruno could pick his head up once more, happy that he had pleased the emperor, he heard his Majesty's rushing footsteps as he approached the terrace doors.

"Right, well there's no time to waste then! Off to the ports!" Alek then pushed open the door with a declarative note and marched inside.

"Sir! Wai-wait sir!" Bruno cried as he tried to keep up with his Majesty's long strides.

"We must not stall Bruno, time is of the essence after all." Alek cried over his shoulder as he began to rush down the stairs of the third and second floor. Nearly knocking down one of the maids who blushed deeply as she tried to bow out of his way.

"Sorry, so sorry. In a rush, you see." He said to the frazzled maid as he continued on his way to the main door way of the mansion.

It took all of Bruno's strength and already weak heart to keep up with the Emperor. And just as the Emperor opened the door Bruno shouted;

"Sir!"

His shout seemed to have shocked the Emperor a little for he jumped somewhat and turned back to Bruno, his hand still pressed against the door knob.

"Why Bruno, what's the matter? You're all red in the face!" A hint of worry seemed to enter the Emperors words.

Through ragged breaths Bruno stuttered;

"Sir-you- you haven't dressed…properly."

And with that Aleksander Ferdinand blushed and looked down at his now open robe and his loosely falling trousers that were fortunate enough to stay on his hips."

With that The Emperor pushed his hair back and said;

"Right. Well, I should…fix that. Thank you Bruno. What would I do without you."

"Walk around half naked perhaps?"

"Well…I mean …perhaps…yes, yes I would."


	3. Chapter 3

Now we are almost approaching the end of the exposition faze. I hope my writing hasn't bored you to much so you've continued this far.

I'm not a total history person, so if I deviate from actual events that occurred then I'm sorry. As for any questions you may have such as does Alek know she's a girl? When is that battle scene taking place? Is Bruno single or possibly gay?

All will be answered…eventually or not, depends if I know the answer; I just need to remind myself.  
And now, some variation in the opening!

Chapter 3

"All right now middies!We are approaching the ports so look lively now and- Wesley fix your barking tie! Emerson pick up your rucksack, I don't want anyone leaving anything behind. If it stays on the ship, then it belongs to the ship!"

Deryn then saluted her men and turned back to Newkirk who had already begun barking orders to the middies chosen to ascend on huxleys and attach the cables.

Despite Deryn's and Newkirk's experience on these said huxley's, it was only proper that the midshipman complete this duty as opposed to the newly appointed officers. Deryn could feel the ship tilt slightly downward as it slowly approached the ground, she placed a hand on her stomach in an attempt to untie the knot that had decided to form inside her.

"Officer sharp, do you care to watch our final dissent?" Deryn turned her head to the sound of Newkirk's voice which was still apparently on shout mode.

"As long as you don't start shouting orders into my attic, I'm all for it" Deryn shot him a small smirk and strode over to Newkirk. He was now casually leaning against the window sill looking out at the passing scenery.

As she approached he made room for her, lightly patting the window with his fingernails.

"Just think Officer Sharp! That's where we'll be in less then an hour."

Deryn look out at the scene, the smudge glass pane was not able to do any justice to London's fine blue skies or larger then life almost silver buildings. She could just make out the docking area, and the surrounding ships that have already landed before her.

Her eyes felt suddenly glued to the ground, an odd sense of longing suddenly filled her, as she felt her eyes drift down shut.

_Once she finished wrapping up her now searing hand, Deryn ran towards the trench wall, and using nothing but the strength of her arms and sore legs, she climbed out. Keeping her head and torso as low as possible, she dodged bullets and people. On her right she could hear Germans talking in rushed voices, but she didn't have time to stop to decipher their meaning._

She couldn't believe the Doctors plan was working; the Germans didn't even waste a second glance on her as she ran through their ranks. She did her best not to stand out to much, although her matted blond hair seems to attract unnecessary yet respectful attention.  
  
Apparently, they have a thing for blonds now, lucky me.__

Deryn tried her best not to smirk at this thought; instead she focused on running faster.

She could now see the outpost, set up just outside their bloody war machine; the Germans were in complete disarray while their lieutenants tried to restore order. This was perfect for Deryn, she just might be able to sneak pass and head inside the metal tower.

Without communications, and without a general , theirs no way the Germans could win.

The only problem was that Deryn had less then thirty minutes to kill the general and take out the communication tower before it became operational again. And she had already wasted a good portion of her time ducking from bullets and flying shrapnel.

Suddenly Deryn smelled kerosene and gunpowder, she turned quickly only to be met with a large piece of metal engine hauling itself at her. Out of reflexive instinct she ducked, the piece of metal wizzed passed her and hit an unfortunate German solider who stood in its way.

The minor explosion had sent flares and fires along the German flanks, Deryn stood and momentarily watched them burn. She felt bile rise up in her mouth, but she couldn't stop now, she had to keep going.

She had to stop this, and without even a glance backwards she opened her eyes and rushed at the soon to be destroyed tower.

"Officer Sharp, we've hit the ground. Time to disembark!"

Newkirk shook her shoulder, as he pointed to the now open doors of the ship.

"You alright?" He actually sounded concerned, his face filled with bemused worry.

"Quite alright, just a tad distracted."

He nodded understandingly, taking her distraction as some sort of disembarking nerves or something related to it. To her surprise he picked up her fallen rucksack (most likely it had slipped off while she was pondering past moments) and hoisted it up over his other shoulder.

Without saying another word he walked away from her whistling a merry little tune under his breath.

"Oi, you don't have to do that! I can carry my own luggage, I'm not daft you know!"

"Never said you were!" he yelled back at her as he still kept striding forward.

Without delay Deryn did her best to keep pace with him, and before she knew it, she soon found herself outside the ship looking at Newkirk's back growing even more far away.

She was suddenly jarred to a stop as she took in the scenery of the ground and everything else around her, _I'm home.  
_  
It had been so long since she found herself once again on English ground, the smell of damp soil, rubber, and hydrogen filled her nostrils, never had she been so pleased to smell this combination of scents before.

"Brilliant sight, is it not Officer Sharp?" The captain was now standing beside her, Deryn had not anticipated his approach, but she did her best to suggest otherwise.

"Aye sir, indeed it is" Deryn's response came out almost breathless, perhaps she had inhaled too much hydrogen and it was affecting the workings inside her brain, or possibly the scenery was really getting to her.

"Well, since this is indeed a much appreciated reunion between us and our beloved England, I daresay it's alright to give our final salutes to one another."

Deryn whipped her head around at the man and raise an arched eyebrow a him "But sir, I thought you were disembarking along with the rest of your men? "

"No, at least not quite yet, there is still work that needs to be done Mr. Sharp."

The captains eyes looked almost distant then, Deryn could see the longing in them and knew the pain it was to be so close to someone or something, yet still be thousands of miles away from it.

"If you want sir, I can stay and help with whatever you—"

The captain waved his hand outward and dismissively said "No need Sharp, I'll be enough to handle the situation. Besides what will you say to your mother when she finds you decided to stay on a bit longer?"

Deryn bit her lip, she hadn't thought about that, but now that she has she realizes that her mother would most likely come and drag her away if she got wind of her staying longer then necessary.

"Right…I had forgotten. Well sir, I guess this is a goodbye then, until I see you again when I'm called back to the air."

Deryn held out her hand and smiled, the captain smiled in return and then imitated her gesture, while they shook hands the Captain puffed out his chest and said "It's been an honor having a soldier like you on my ship Officer Sharp."

Deryn couldn't help but grin wider, "It's been an honor serving this ship Captain."

And with that the two saluted each other, and Deryn turned and continued in the direction Newkirk had gone, with the weight of the Leviathan's Captains comment still on her shoulders.

As it turned out Newkirk had decided to wait for Deryn at the entrance of the base, He stood there leaning casually against an iron archway, with both his and Deryn's rucksack on the floor.

"Just how long were intending to keep me waiting?" An annoyed expression was drawn across his face, Deryn felt nothing but amusement for the poor airman.

"As long as needed, I was busy giving my final farewells to the captain. Who seemed rather impressed with me and my actions over the years  
"Deryn let a small smirk grace her features.

Newkirk shook his head "You and your fanciful story telling," he muttered under his breath, clearly to used to Deryn's sometimes hyperbolic comments.

Deryn sighed, with nothing left to do but just go home, she approached Newkirk and picked up her marked rucksack off the ground, she positioned the strap firmly over her shoulder while Newkirk watched.

"So I guess this is it…" His voice trailed off, as if he wanted to say more, Deryn didn't know what to say either, so they just both shrugged and headed out into the busy streets of England.

A few cars and carts were passing buy here and there, but there were several people standing along the sidewalk, waiting for a father, brother, cousin, or son to come out and hug them until their arms get sore. Of course, Deryn's family would still be at home in Scottland, Deryn didn't want them to come and make a huge fuss that could potentialy reveal her secret.

Deryn turned toward Newkirk, knowing that his family wasn't here either, yet she still didn't know what to say to him, what can you say to someone who has watched your back since you met them?

"Look, Newkirk…whatever happens…keep in touch, and don't do anything to stupid, alright? I want to see you again the next time we join the barking service."

Deryn looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to do her best to convey in as manly-ish way as possible just what their friendship meant to her.  
Newkirk seemed to understand, so he stepped forward and hugged her like a brother, close and almost warm.

"Don't worry, I'll see you soon enough. Your train doesn't leave for another two days right? So then just meet me at the pub down on Sherry Street on Wednesday at seven. We'll have one last shout before we have to go back home to our mum's."

Deryn pulled away from him and smiled, even though she was a little sad to see him go, "Alright, see you then."

They both then turned and walked away from each other, she knew he was still partially looking at her, but she didn't want to turn around again, it would make the goodbye all the more difficult.

As she walked down the cobbled stoned street while pushing past the awaiting citizens, each one checking her face to make sure she wasn't their relative. When almost by accident she spotted a long black and very posh car, parked along the cub of the sidewalk, a man was standing just outside it holding up a sign with the words _Dylan Sharp _written in clear black ink.

At first Deryn felt confused, she had absolutely no idea who had sent this car, her mother perhaps? But that wouldn't make any sense, nor could it have been anyone else she was related to. No one had this much money to rent a car for the sole purpose of driving her to the small inn she was planning to stay in.

Deryn could either avoid the car entirely and risk offending whoever it was inside, or she could approach and risk the danger of getting inside an unknown vehicle. She chose the later, if it is someone unknown, at least she'll get a free ride to the inn.

She approached the car with trepidation, still not trusting the vehicle or its occupant if it had one. The man holding the signed, turned and looked at her, he was and old man with round glasses and a fairly large mustache with added white sideburns. He was dressed as if going to a wedding, but really even Deryn could tell he was just a Butler, no real posh person would hold up a sign in public like this.

"Dylan Sharp?" he asked with a kind expression on his face, Deryn gave a swift nod and asked

"Sorry, I don't seem to recognize you, who are you?"

He gives a curt bow, and with a somewhat German or possible Austrian accent he says

"I am Bruno, here to serve Officer sharp for his services to the British crown."

Deryn was completely taken aback, and still partly confused,

"When you say serve…what exactly does that mean?"

He stands up straight again, looking Deryn directly in the eyes;

"My master wishes that I drive you to your destination."

Deryn sighs, apparently she needs to be more specific_, while riding in posh cars is fun and all, I really would like to know whose car it is._

"Who is your…master?

"Why the Lord himself officer Sharp." He says this in a completely casual tone that the meaning doesn't hit Deryn until later. _The lord! The lord Churchill? Barking spiders! Why would he do this?_ _Has he found out at last?_

A million questions buzz through Deryn's head, the main one being _why?_

She knew then she could not say no to Bruno, or escape the situation. If only she hadn't been daft enough to come running to the first sign she see's with her name on it.

She took a deep breath and fixed her eyes on the door as she nodded to Bruno, he took that as a sign of confirmation to open the passenger door. Deryn raised her head, knowing that whatever was waiting for her in there, she would just have to face it.

Bruno then held out his hand and picked up Deryn's rucksack, which had conveniently fallen to the floor when she heard the news, he quickly put it in the trunk or the car while Deryn slid inside, not bothering to take notice of the equally expensive interior.

Once she felt the engine rumble before her and the car start to move forward, did she then look up and examine her situation. When quite suddenly to her left she heard a voice;

" Well that was easier then expected."

That voice. Deryn knew that voice, she had spent countless hours trying to remember it, and its mellow low hum and slightly tinted accent. A voice that warmed her insides and sent an absurd amount of electricity through her body, making it tingle and fidget all over. It took all the limited will power she had left to not jump out of her seat.

As fast as her neck would allow she turned her head to the direction of the one man that could have caused this reaction from her. Alek.


	4. Chapter 4

I did leave you guys in a bit of a cliff hanger the other day. So I figured the sooner I got this chapter out the better.

Oh and hint-hint one of your many pondering questions shall be answered in this chapter. A question that I have been waiting to reveal for a while now, and just for kicks we will stay with Deryn's POV a little while longer. :D

So…let's get started!

Chapter 4

Deryn could not move a single muscle.

Yet her eyes remained fixed on the man seated beside her.

And now much to Deryn's disapproval the paralysis of her body had begun to spread to her brain, a very unwanted paralysis since now she could not form a coherent sentence to save her life. And it was all thanks to this barking Emperor who decided to take it upon himself to completely ruin whatever composure she had left.

Yet Deryn had only herself to blame for her current predicament, _the lord? A butler with a thick German accent, and a fiercely expensive car_, _how had I not seen this coming_? In her mind she truly deserved whatever was going to happen to her from this point on, on the excuse that she behaved like a complete ninny right from the start.

What added insult to injury was the fact that quite frankly Alek was enjoying himself at her expense, at least that's what Deryn assumed since the Emperor was gracious enough not to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

It took Deryn several moments to really look at his face and allow it all to sink in. He had grown a mustache, a slightly thin one just above his upper lip, which made him look both older and sophisticated. Then she noticed his hair had grown and been properly looked after, it still retained its red-brown coppery sheen since it had been elegantly brushed back. His eyes were still the same, a deep and dark lovely green that seemed to pierce right through Deryn's soul and burrow it self deeply inside her chest. His jaw was stronger and his skin still retained its previous color, he was handsomer then ever before which made this entire encounter all the more difficult.

He slid just a few inches closer to Deryn, although he was extremely careful in not to damage the ebony suit he wore along with the silk powdered blue handkerchief just hanging outside his pocket.

"Well…aren't you going to offer me a proper hello? I didn't come all this way to see you, just so that you can remain mute in my presence." The sound of his voice once again elicited a small reaction from Deryn; it was in fact enough to get her to start functioning with her brain again.

"Barking spiders Alek! How do you expect someone to react when out of no where the barking Emperor comes out to meet them? And not to mention when said Emperor left to go attend their royal duties, leaving their closest friend behind to deal with—"

Alek's hand suddenly finds her own and holds it firmly, Deryn immediately stopped talking when she felt him make contact with her skin.

"I know your mad, and I'm sorry…really I am. But you know as well as I that I couldn't stay, I had to leave…for my people."  
Deryn looked away, she was still angry. She had thought that over the years the anger would have subsided, but instead she had been holding it in all this time not really dealing with it.

And of course he would have absolutely no idea of her struggle to forgive him, or to try and forget him as much as possible. But oh was it difficult…very difficult.

"You have no idea what you put me through Aleksander! All the nights I spent awake thinking of you, and all day wishing I could just see you again! And now here you come as posh as ever to—"

"Deryn" that one word shut her up. It was now responsible for her lack of focus, and for everything she had gone through since he left.

He leaned closer to her, his hip now touching hers; his hand lifted and turned her head slowly to face him and his magnetic eyes again. They were deeper now, as they stared into her own eyes, pleadingly, and at that moment does Deryn understand that he was going through the exact same thing when they were separated.

Before Deryn could utter a single sentence, he leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips.

His lips were soft yet firm, and they molded and shifted perfectly with Deryn's, whose own lips had begun of their own accord to kiss him back. She felt the little hairs on his upper lip tickle her skin.

His lips! Oh god how she missed them against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him to come close, so she could feel his chest and warmth against her own, so she could smell his scent again and taste him as much as possible before separating again.

The kisses turned into something almost primitive then, a need that neither one could satisfy; he wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her tighter. One of his hands soon began trailing up and down her spine, to the point where Deryn could feel herself catching fire. They pulled apart at some point, but only to breathe in the amount of oxygen needed to continue, then they found each other again.

Alek wasted no time then, he lightly licked her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, asking for entrance into her now preoccupied mouth. Without any hesitation, she opened wider and allowed their tongues to come together and mingle in a hot and steamy experience. Deryn heard him moan softly as their tongues danced inside their mouths, neither one of them wanting to break away.

Deryn felt the car underneath her suddenly bump and continue along its path, this bump had unfazed Alek, but it had done enough to awaken Deryn from her blissful mind. She realized that somehow during the ordeal, Alek had maneuvered her back against the car door, her hair was now slightly plastered to the window, while Alek had found his position from on top of her, with her legs securely wrapped around his waist. At that angle she could feel the bulge that was lurking just underneath Alek's trousers, which made her blush a deep shade of scarlet and pull away from Alek out of sheer embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Alek look down at her as she pulled away, with a confused expression on his face.

"We shouldn't be doing this, not in a barking car!" Deryn manage to breath out these words, not ready to admit why she really stopped.

Alek tilted his head to the side his expression was still confused,

"why not? I thought you liked it when I did this..."

He pushed his head down and trailed kisses along her neck, Deryn couldn't help but moan as she felt his lips against the soft lines of her neck. He even moved the collar over with his teeth, just so that he could send a bite mark at the place where her neck and shoulder meet.

Deryn heard herself let out a high pitched groan as he continued his little expedition along her collar bone. It took a few extra seconds for Deryn to find the right words to stutter out;

"I-I—I didn't say that. I me-meant just not right n-now!

She started to regret her decision when she felt him stop and raise his head to look at her fully in the eyes. She was already slightly panting from what they've just done, but he seemed almost unfazed by it, he didn't breath as harshly as she did.

"Alright then, I'll try to…contain myself until we reach the manor." He said with a bemused grin on his face.

"Wait…Manor?" Deryn asked, still not quite understand what was going on around her, let alone a simple sentence.

"Oh, that's right. It seems I have failed to mention that you will be staying in my house for the remainder of your time in the city." He said this in such a matter of fact tone that Deryn guessed he had not anticipated a debate to suggest otherwise. Deryn raised an eyebrow and quite haughtily she whispered;

"And who said you had any right to do that?"

In response Alek lowered his gaze and gave her a soft and tentative kiss on her lips, it only lasted for a few seconds, but it said more then what Alek could have said with any kind of speech.

"Fine then…but I don't want to be any inconvenience to anyone, alright?"  
Alek smiled and pulled back and away from her,

"Don't worry, you won't be" he stated as he started to adjust his now somewhat wrinkled suit.

Deryn followed his example and sat up again, still not sure how she felt about him stopping their little intimate session. She readjusted her collar and did her best to smooth back her now disarrayed hair. Of course no amount of hair pulling would have Damaged Alek's hair; it still retained its previous shape.

They both then sat back into their original positions, the only difference being Alek had now casually allowed the tips of his fingers to brush against Deryn's own fingers. Even through this simple touch, she could feel herself wanting again to experience the pleasure of his body on hers again. The thought of it made her blush and look away from him and at the scenery, she needed to get her thoughts straight, she needed to focus on something else.

She noticed the people outside and the passing cars and buildings, the monotonous rhythm of the cars quiet bumping and engine caused Deryn eyes to blur and wonder about past events.

_As Deryn ran at full pace towards the tower, she heard a horse neigh in the distance and start to gallop close to the location where she was headed, she swore out loud and quickened her pace, _damn they must have spotted me.  
_  
But when she turned to inspect the rider, it was none other then Alek, blood was slowly dripping down his face just above his eyebrow, but all in all he seemed to be alright, Deryn let out a relieved sigh._

"De—Dylan!" Alek cried over the noise of machines and gunfire, he drew the horse to a halt and once he was close enough, he jumped off and hurried over to Deryn.

"Still alive your princeliness?" Deryn murmured under her breath, she couldn't help but grin at his appearance and grasp his arm in the process.

"Glad you're here mat! Now come on and let's get moving before we are blown to bits by these barking Clankers!" Deryn then pushed Alek forward and they both began running to the communication towers. While running Deryn did her best to explain the situation to Alek in hurried tones, he nodded and understood quite quickly what the plan was. He then took the time to tell her how he borrowed a horse from a German solider at the expense of his own head.

They both reached the tower and quickly ran inside; no German had taken the time to stop them because they had all gone out in one last effort to annihilate the Darwenists. So no one really noticed _two teenagers running towards the communication tower, especially one who could pass off as a German soldier and the other who spoke fluent German. Once inside they climbed up the metal steps and waited just outside the door to the communications room, Alek pulled out a British revolver that he acquired while heading over to Deryn, he then stood opposite to her against the stairs._

"This has to be quick. Those Germans can come back any second!" Deryn whispered to Alek while he did his best to reload his pistol.

"I know. There is somewhere I have to be right now...Its just I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Deryn couldn't help but feel offended at the comment;

"I'm not some moony lass playing dress up you know! I am a British soldier after all; I can take care of myself."

Alek looked up at her he appeared ashamed at what he just said, and Deryn couldn't help but feel a little bad about the words and tone she used against Alek.

"I know." Was all he said, but he locked his eyes with her and did his best to convey just how much he knew that she didn't need him. When in fact Deryn Sharp did need him, and not just now, but after she will need him. She will always need him. There just isn't anyway for Deryn to bend her pride enough to say that, not yet at least.  
_  
"Just...stay close to me. Okay?" She wanted to say something else, but this was all she could think of at the moment. He seemed to understand however since he looked up and nodded in approval._

With that thought in there minds Deryn kicked open the door and rushed inside.


End file.
